


Cat Hearts

by LadyMidnight07



Series: Cats&Dogs [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: My optics wend wide and I looked at the Kittycon resting on me. He was still flushed from before and had was shyly averting my gaze.“Do you mean it?” I asked calmly, trying to control my spark, which was threatening to explode from surprise and happiness.Seriously?Megatron asked me out?
Relationships: Galvatron/Megatron (Transformers)
Series: Cats&Dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790068
Kudos: 3





	Cat Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T, but with small parts of M at the end  
> Feel free to skip  
> Don´t like - don´t read
> 
> Note - The idea of Autodogs and Kittycons belongs to: https://www.deviantart.com/krazifreak  
> I was merely inspired  
> Megatron is a Ragdol cat  
> Galvatron is a Savannah Cat

_**Megatron´s POV:** _

“Honey, are you sure you didn´t forget anything?” asked my mom for what was like the sixth time that day.

“Don´t worry I have everything I need,” I replied politely and gave her a gentle smile before I picked up my bag and keys.

“Be careful and don´t cause any trouble, while at Galvatron´s place, okay?” she asked to make sure. “I know how you guys can argue at anything that comes up.”

“Mom I think you´re mistaking me for Lugnut and Shockwave. They argue, we others only try to prevent them from killing each other,” I stated and walked toward the front door.

“Well then I only hope, you will keep them in place,” mom said as she followed me.

“Don´t worry, I will,” I said and pecked her cheek before I opened the door and waved her. “Bye, mom!”

“Bye honey! Take care!”

I left the house and made my way down the road.

I lived only with my mother Sunbreak since my father run away two years ago. I thought it was for the best since that lecherous bastard only caused trouble and made my mother cry. After he left, my mother decided to leave the small town we had lived in and moved to the capital city. I transferred to another school. I thought the new start will be hard, but I was lucky to meet HIM.

His name was Galvatron.

He was a purple savannah cat with bright crimson optics. He was also my classmate and the very first friend I made at my new school. He became my best friend and I didn´t know what I would do without him. He was nice to me since day one and although he was sometimes like Autodog in character, he was someone I could always rely on… Also, a bit of a womanizer, because he flirted with every female and male that openly show interested him. But I was okay with that because putting it aside he was a good friend.

A really good one.

Right now, I was going to his place, because his parents left for the weekend, again. And having a free flat, me, Galvatron and three other guys from school decided to have a sleepover there. We were supposed to be there at six, but I decided to go sooner to help Galvatron prepare everything. As I mentioned to my mother, Lugnut and Shockwave were coming too and that meant that we had to put aside everything that might break in the case they start fighting.

And if Hothead would try to tear them apart… well, we might need a first aid kit.

Just as I came to Galvatron´s house and was about to ring the doorbell when my mobile buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and raised an optic ridge when I read the message.

It was from Hothead.

_//Hi mate! Sorry, but I can´t make it. Random caught a cold so with Icy we are nursing him. Hope you are not mad! Bye, Hothead//_

Poor Random, I thought as I typed my reply and wished Random to get better.

“Looks like it will be only at me and Galvatron then,” I sighed and rang the doorbell.

I waited only a moment before my friend opened them with his typical always-good-time smile. “Hi, Megs! Early as usual, hmm?”

“Yeah. Somebody must help you to prepare for ´the fighting duo´,” I stated with a chuckle and looked at him

“About them…” Galvatron began scratching his head, “They called and said something came in. They can´t make it.”

I blinked in surprise. “What really? I just got a message from Hothead. He can´t make it too. His brother Random is ill.”

Now it was his turn to blink. “Wow. It nearly looks like they didn´t come on purpose…”

“Tell me about it,” I signed.

He pouted for a moment before his grin returned with a statement: “Well who needs them anyway? We can have fun even without them!”

Always the optimistic one, I thought with a chuckle as I followed him inside. We spend the following hours playing videogames, enjoying the snacks (Galvatron always had the best taste for them), and watched some films. Since it was just the two of us and we both have different tastes in films, we ended up each picking up one we wanted to see the most. For me an action movie and for Galvatron a horror. Needless to say, neither of us thought we will be able to fall asleep after them.

And so we ended up sitting on the couch and talking about everything that came into our minds. We talked about school… told funny stories of our other friends we never shared in front of them… even included our plans in the future.

“Do you want a big family, Megatron? Once you are an adult,” he asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. “Well… if I had a good job then yes.”

“Why do you include job?”

“Because just love doesn´t pay the bills and feeds the kids,” I said simply. “And you do want a big family?”

“Of course! I want at least three kids! And if I had my dream mate, my happiness would be fulfilled,” said Galvatron with a slightly dreamy smile.

“I can imagine,” I said with a snicker.

“I just hope my mate won´t be like the many mechs and femmes in school that flirts with me,” sighed my friend and I looked at him in surprise and confusion.

He noticed my expression and began to explain. “I just don´t like certain ways of showing affection or flirting in the public. Like very short shorts or skirts that show more than they hide, perverted comments… or that sly sweet-talk some people use to get into your pants. I don´t mind if somebody says it when in private, but publicly it is sometimes embarrassing,” he sighed and rubbed his head.

“Then why are you doing that too?” I asked still confused.

“I only react to it, because I think playing oblivious is stupid and telling to slag off is harsh. This way I give the others a chance and hope that they will stop that once they understand that I don´t like it. If not… well, it is their problem,” he said.

I blinked in surprise.

So that whole flirting was just out of politeness?

It sounded crazy. Honestly crazy.

But I knew Galvatron long enough to believe it. After all, he was always gentle and caring and if he didn´t want to hurt someone, then he probably would have figured out something like that.

Something popped out in my mind and I couldn´t help but ask: “And your exes? Was that the reason for your break up?”

He looked away, a bit ashamed before he answered: “Only a few of them because they didn´t understand that I think they are pretty and sexy even in normal clothes and that I would stay with them no matter what. And my last girlfriend… well, you know what was with her.” He sighed and looked at his hands.

I flinched when he mentioned his ex-girlfriend. I remembered it was a nasty break up. That bitch was cheating on him and when Galvatron found out and confronted her, she just said ´it wasn´t working anyway´ and left.

Galvatron was so down after that because he took their relationship seriously. He might be a bit perverted, but in a relationship, he was faithful, caring and loving and… where the hell these thoughts came from?

“Alright no more sulking!” stated Galvatron suddenly and to my surprise, he slapped himself. “Let´s do something more productive!”

“Oh and like what?” I asked, happy to get through this situation without saying something unpleasant or embarrassing.

“Well, there is one game we didn´t play – Truth or Dare. Let´s play that,” said Galvatron.

I raised an optic ridge. “Isn´t that a girly game?”

“Oh please, it isn´t!” he reassured me.

“Seriously?”

“Come on! I always wanted to try it. And don´t give me that look, I know you will enjoy it too!”

**_Galvatron´s POV:_ **

It took me a good ten minutes until I convinced him to give it a try. But I was successful and after five rounds he was laughing at the most embarrassing story I was forced to tell him. The embarrassment was worth it though, as I watched him laugh whole-heartily at something.

I always liked to see him laugh and smile…

“So Megatron, Truth or Dare?” I asked.

“Well… Dare,” he said.

“Hmm… I dare you to… stand on your hands for five minutes,” I decided.

He gave me a stare as if I was crazy. “You want to send me to the hospital tonight?” he asked with a deadpanned expression.

I just laughed at it. “Come on, you have to. Don´t be a prude!”

In the end, he went for it and we quickly pushed the coffee table out of the way, before he started. I helped him by holding his ankles, once he first tried, and waiting until he was steadily in place. As soon as I was sure he was good I let go and began to watch his time.

It was interesting to watch, I have to admit.

Every half minute, when it looked like he will fall I encouraged him to hold on, only a bit is left. His reply was for me to shut up at which I just laughed.

When his time was up I stepped in front of him to help him stand down on his legs again. But suddenly I slipped on an empty packet of chis and I coiled with Megatron. I landed on my back and him on his stomach atop of me.

“Ouch! What the hell mate?!” Megatron asked me with a groan. He must have hit the floor just as hard as I did.

“Sorry,” I groaned, “My leg slipped on some…” Suddenly I became aver of a pair of thighs on each side of my head and a long fluffy tail. And it took me less than a click to realize that Megatron and I were right now in a perfect 69 position.

Oh, frag.

While normally I´m not a pussy cat, I had to admit I was not prepared at this and couldn´t help but feel nervous. One wrong move and Megatron would be pissed off at me. And that was something I couldn´t afford in the long run.

And the small erection I got underneath my groin plates didn´t help.

I tried to play cool and get up, but luck wasn´t on my good side, because my head accidentally bumped into my kitten´s groin. He yelped in surprise and I quickly lied down flat, but not before I heard a faint click.

I saw Megatron freeze in place and when a certain sweet scent hit my nose, I knew where the sound came from.

“Megatron…” I began but before I could react, he jumped off me and crawled behind the couch, completely hiding there. I was lying on the floor, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

When a faint sob came from behind my couch I began to worry. Quietly I got up and went over the couch and looked at him. The sight made my spark ache. He was leaning against the backside of the couch, his arms hugged his knees against his chest, face pressed onto his knees, ears fondled against his helm and his tail curled around his feet. His shoulders were slightly trembling and I could hear weak sobs escaping him.

Silently I sat down next to him and as I watched him I tried to figure out what should I say now.

But just when I was about to say something I heard a weak: “I´m sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” I said. “You were just startled by what I did… I should be the one apologizing, not you.”

“Maybe… but still…” he trailed off and hugged himself tighter.

I frowned upon this reaction before I remembered that Megatron was the shier type when it came to these things. Of course, he might be embarrassed by what just happened, I thought. Probably never even was in such a position with anybody before.

Oh well, there is only one way to fix this.

I reached out and pulled him into my arms. He was startled as I made him straddle my waist before I set him down on my lap.

“G-Galvatron?” he asked nervously.

I looked at him and gently wiped away his tears. “Megatron I know that you are not one of those lewd mechs that go interfacing from one partner to another, without even learning the partner´s name. You are the one that wants to trust your partner and wants to give your partner everything of yourself… Just like your partner should give his everything and more to you,” the last part I whispered into his ear.

Despite not seeing it, I could feel the shiver running up his spine, his faceplates becoming hot with blush and felt him grow hard against my stomach.

I softly kissed his neck and let my groin plates slide back. He gasped when my spike rubbed against his through the fabric of our pants. He pulled back a bit to look into my optics and I smiled gently before I kissed him. He melted into the kiss and surprisingly it was he who started to move his hips against mine. We moaned into each other´s mouth, my hands went to massage his hips while he went to massage my ears. I purred into our kiss from bliss.

When we ended the kiss for much-needed oxygen, we quickly got rid of our shirts and pulled lower our pants and underwear so our cables rubbed more freely. I hugged Megatron around his waist by one hand while the other grasped our cables and began to pump them. He threw his head back in a silent cry and hugged me around my neck, while his hips moved to meet each movement of my hand.  
With one final movement we both came, our moans of bliss muffled by one last kiss. In the end, we were both left panting. I was leaning against the couch, while Megatron was lying on top of me.

“Did you… Did you mean what you said?” Megatron asked after a while.

“Before this? Every single bit,” I answered truthfully.

“Then… would you like to… go on a date?”

My optics wend wide and I looked at the Kittycon resting on me. He was still flushed from before and had was shyly averting my gaze.

“Do you mean it?” I asked calmly, trying to control my spark, which was threatening to explode from surprise and happiness.

Seriously?

 _Megatron_ asked _me_ out?

I snapped out of my surprise when Megatron began talking: “I´m not sure, if I´m just confused from before, or I feel that way… or I´m still high on bliss…” I chuckled at that and he rolled his optics. “But that´s why I want to find out… B-but if you don´t want to I won´t push you…”

“I would like to,” I said, interrupting his rambling.

Finally, he looked at me in surprise. “What?”

“I would like to go on a date with you,” I said with a smile.

He was still for a moment before he smiled too and we kissed again.


End file.
